The King's Triumphant Return/Script
Opening Narration Following the death of Rodrigue, Dimitri begins to question his desire for revenge. His troubled mind turns to the kingdom capital and how he might end the chaos plaguing Faerghus, once and for all. Event: * Gilbert: Our victory at Gronder was certainly a turning point for us. However... Rodrigue's death has been difficult to bear. We've lost considerable military strength and resources. * Sylvain: Unfortunately, with things as they are now, I don't think House Gautier has any resources to spare. * Ingrid: I'm sorry. I really wish we could help. If only house Galatea had anything to give... * Gilbert: If we split up the soldiers currently defending the monastery, we should have sufficient numbers to invade the Empire. But even then... * Dedue: Your highness! You should be resting. Your wounds are still healing... * Dimitri: I am well, I assure you. More importantly... may I have a moment of your time? (Byleth nods) * Dimitri: Thank you. I wish to apologize. To all of you. I have led you down this dark path with me, and have cost so much suffering along the way... I cannot tell you how sorry I am for my behavior. There is no apology I could offer that would be sufficient. * Felix: Hmph. And how do you intend to make up for my father's death? * Dimitri: Felix... I realize words alone are not enough to repent, but I fear they are all I have. * Felix: Hmph. More empty words. * Dimitri: ... I know that no amount of regret can ever bring back the lives we have lost. I... I know that well. It is like patching up a tear with a different material. Things can never be as they were. The best I can hope for is to make things whole again. I wish to do the right thing from now on. That is why I have made a decision... I intend to take back the kingdom capital. I wish to save our people, those who I turned my back on for far too long. To follow my heart and do the right thing... That's the only way I can atone for my sins. * Gilbert: Your highness... If we can win back Fhirdiad, it will give us the advantage in our war against the Empire. As one who has served the royal family for ages, know that your words bring me great joy. And pride. That said, I must point out that if we make for Fhirdiad, the Emperor's head will slip further out of reach. Can you live with that? * Dimitri: I still hold hatred in my heart for her and for the ones responsible for the tragedy... That, I will carry with me until death. But... my life is my own. It belongs to no one else, and it is high time that I started living for what I believe in. I will no longer allow the voices of the dead to bind me. This is something that I must do... No. Something that I am choosing to do. I will accomplish my aim, even if it means risking my life to do so. * Gilbert: Understood, your highness. So? Any objections? * Seteth: You are correct. We cannot afford to die in vain by recklessly challenging the empire. * Mercedes: I'm worrid about lady Rhea... but if this is the choice you've made, I support it. * Dedue: I am at your command, your highness. I will follow you anywhere. * Ashe: My sword is at your service, your highness. * Annette: I'll help too! The people in Fhirdiad need us! * Gilbert: Then it is decided. It seems this war Council has much to discuss. Our next stop is Fhirdiad, the Kingdom capital. For the future of Faerghus! Mission: Battle: Reclaiming the Capital Annette ( Unused in final game) Vs Anyone * Annette: I won’t let you pass! No matter who you are! Vs Byleth * Annette: There's someone I must protect! I won't step aside... Even if it means fighting you, Professor. Prepare yourself! I won't lose! Vs Mercedes * Mercedes: Can't you put an end to this nonsense and come home? I'll even bake some of your favorite treats! * Annette: I love your treats, Mercie. They taste great, and they're really good with piping hot tea... I would have liked to enjoy them one more time... But I'm sorry. I can't return home just yet. * Mercedes: Annie... Vs Gilbert * Gilbert: Annette, throw down your arms! Would you really fight your father? * Annette: I can't do it, Father! I can't betray Mother and my uncle! If I have to defeat you, then so be it! Death Quote * Father, I beg you... Instead of me...help Mother... Felix (Unused dialogue) Vs Anyone * Felix: Stand aside. There’s something I must do. Vs Byleth * Felix: I'll relish cutting you down. No need for chitchat. Come at me! Vs Sylvain * Felix: Sylvain, stand aside. My blade thirsts for his blood, not yours. * Sylvain: Is that's so, then you oughta stand down. I don't want to fight you either! * Felix: Fine. Then we're at an impasse. Vs Ingrid * Ingrid: Felix! Get a grip! We don’t need to fight! * Felix: Out of my way, Ingrid. I must defeat him. * Ingrid: And then? What will become of you? (sigh) You never have listened to reason! Death Quote * It's over... I'm sorry, Father. Cornelia (with Byleth) * Cornelia: Hm. I can't quite say that I'm pleased to meet you. Though I do know quite a lot about you. It would be nice if we could catch up a little . . . But I'm afraid it's time for you to die. With Dimitri * Cornelia: My, it's been a long time hasn't it, Your Highness? You've grown awfully strong. * Dimitri: How shameless. I bet it was you who killed my uncle and set me up. Am I right? * Cornelia: Hah! Too true! I'd already forgotten all about that loveliness. * Dimitri: I'll kill you, you monster! You will pay for all that you have done! Vs Gilbert * Cornelia: Ah, your face brings back memories... Still alive, are we, Gustave? * Gilbert: Prattle on, Cornelia. Faerghus will not be cowed by the likes of you. * Cornelia: How very dull... (when defeated) * Cornelia: Gah! So this was as far as I could get ... Event: After the Battle * Cornelia: Well, so be it. Still, I'll give you a little gift ... * Dimitri: It's over, Cornelia. If you have any last words, now is the time. * Cornelia: Right you are. Very well ... I have an old tale that I would like you to hear, if I may. About something that happened ten years ago ... Something Patricia said about how she wished to see her real daughter again, no matter who or what she had to sacrifice to do so ... And about how I made her wish come true, at the cost of the king's head ... * Dimitri: The king's head? You mean Duscur ... You monster! You mean to say that my father ... everyone ... was killed by my stepmother?! * Cornelia: That's right. Her family meant everything to her... You certainly know that feeling, do you not? Ah, poor little prince. Unloved by the only mother he ever knew... How pitiful. * Dimitri: How dare you! * Cornelia: There's nothing left for you now... Nothing but despair. (Cornelia dies). * Gilbert: ... Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts